You are home now and 4ever
by VaMpReSsAnGeLeYez
Summary: JaxSkye to people come in search for Jasper Jax but why are they really here. Plz review i need them so i can cont. or not.
1. On The Bus

Part1  
  
Hey my name is jasmine and my older brother Jason he's 21 now and is going back home to Americana we are after living in Australia with my dad's sister. My parents died in a plane crash when I was 7 years old now I am 16 years old and I am finally going back to live with my other brother Jax but he doesn't know we are coming it's a surprise. I hope he is happy to see Jason and me. My thoughts we disturbed by my brother.  
  
"Jasmine stop day dreaming and talk to me this bus ride is as boring as hell", he said shacking her. "Gees Jason I am sorry I was just thinking about things", she said. "Hmm like what kind of things", he asked her with a smile on his face. "What is Jax like now, does he remember us, stuff like that", she told him. "Ohh I am sure he remembers us it's only been 11 years Jazzy", he said wrapping his arm around her while she rested her hand on his shoulder and went to sleep.  
  
All the sudden there was a crash and jasmine and Jason weren't in there hits the bus had been hit buy a big sin mine truck the bus was laying on its back it must have rolled over on to its back. The sin mine was in the ditch. People were moaning in pain no one could get up the smell of blood made jasmine sick her leg look to be broken then sharp pain she was getting from it and her stomach was bleeding which wasn't a good sign. Jason was breathing slowing he was bleeding from a small cut on his for hand and his stomach he wasn't a wake. The sat they were in was on top of them and she could hear people talking and getting people out she could see t the red and blue lights out of the window the ambulance was out there then some one in a blue predicts suit come and got on his knees.  
  
" I find the last two the drive said where in the back of the bus", saying the to his partner. "Ok ill get some tools so we can get them out", he said running back to the fire truck. " Hey I am Andy and I am going to get u out ok and is that your brother", he said looking at Jason who was still asleep. "Yes he is and he hurts bad and some am I", jasmine said to the man. "Ok I need u to be very still ok don't more I am going to get your brother out first then I am going to pull u out do you understand me and what's his name and yours", she said. I am jasmine and he's Jason my belly hurts really bad", she said putting her hand on her belly feeling the warm blood purring out from her body. "I know you both are ok on the count of 3 we are going to pull him out ok", he said. "Ok", she said "1, 2, 3, go" they both said and I few minutes later they were both out of the bus and both being flown to General hospital in Port Charles. 


	2. Jasmine and Jason talk

Part2 Jason's Still in the Hospital  
  
Two weeks later.. Jasmine was released from the hospital, but she was still staying there in her brothers' room because they were keeping him another week. He hated it because haft the time he didn't know were his sister was going or what she was doing. He had his ideas about what she was doing but he never asked her. She has always giving Jasmine her space he had been living with him since she had run away from her foster parents so they just told him he could be her legal guardian. Just then Jasmine walked in with a smile on her face.  
  
"What have you done Jasmine?" he said looking at her with a smirk on his face. "Ok I been looking for apartments and I find this really nice one you can see the ocean from my room? She said handing him a brusher of the apartment. "I see you have already picked out your room." He said laughing and she laughed to saying "Yep I have." "So can we Please have this one its really big and then when u find a place you can start building that big great house u have always wanted please Jason." She said with a puppy face. "Now you know I cant say no to a face like that." He said smiling to her. "So is that an yes?" she ask him and he shacked his head in response to her. "Its 400.00 dollars and I will help you pay rent, she paused then continue because I have a job at a movie theater" she said with a smile. "Ok that is good that you are going to help with the rent, but you Jasmine have a job that's funny you haven't worked before he paused then continue, i am also happy that you have one." He finished. "Thanks José" she said. " Speaking of that I got to go to work now ill be back at 6:00pm ok here is the number if u need me for any thing ok." She said handing him the number and hugging him. "Ok Jasmine you be careful ok and don't let Jax see you ok" he said. "Ok bye" she said as she walked out the door. "Bye" she said and watched her leave.  
  
A/N (Next chapter will be about Jasmine at work and she sees someone who could it be.) 


End file.
